The present invention relates to vessels, such as recreational boats employing outboard engines.
Vessels, such as pleasure boats, powered with multiple outboard engines are becoming increasingly popular as they provide desired performance and are relatively economical to acquire. As emission standards become stricter, inboard/outdrive type propulsion systems for pleasure vessels meeting new standards are becoming more expensive, thereby making an outboard driven vessel even more attractive to the consumer. Inboard/outdrive vessels have some features, for example, a rear deck and/or swim platform areas, which are not available on vessels with an outboard engine or engines mounted on the transom. Typically, outboard engines extend from the transom aft and do not allow space behind the engine for such amenities. Swim ladders are frequently mounted to the transom of outboard powered vessels but have limited use only for ingress and egress onto the vessel when the outboard engine is not in operation. Some inboard/outdrive vessels, however, as well as conventional inboard driven vessels, have swim platforms which can be relatively extensive and provide convenience to the vessel operator and passengers in many instances while getting onto or off of a vessel, as well as when anchored and engaging in recreational activities, such as swimming, lounging, and the like. Thus, it would be desirable to have such a feature with an outboard powered vessel.